Sub-Zero
200px |Caption = Artwork from Mortal Kombat X |Creator = Various |Origin = Mortal Kombat |Downloadlink = Pneophen's version (MK) OMEGAPSYCHO's MK characters page Shotgun160's version (MK) Kazmer13's version (MK2) Mike Obrecht's version (MK3) Binho's version (custom) Sean Atly's version Gary Fisher's version (MK3 MKA) Cliff-a's version Pocket Sub-Zero TWK's edit }} Sub-Zero is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. He is the younger brother of Noob Saibot, who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II and has since been in every game onwards. Bi-Han, who was the original Sub-Zero, was a member of the Lin Kuei clan, who got invited by Shang Tsung to enter his Mortal Kombat tournament. There, he was killed by Scorpion, who believe he killed his clan and family. Kuai Lang, Bi Han's brother, took upon his brother's title and went to Outworld to learn of his brother's fate, along with his friend Smoke. When the Lin Kuei started their Automation Program to turn their warriors into cyborgs, Sub-Zero betrayed them and fled, so they programmed the cyborgs to hunt him down. In M.U.G.E.N, there are many different versions of Sub-Zero created. OmegaPsycho's Version OmegaPsycho's Sub-Zero is based off of Mortal Kombat 1. Like in that game, He can freeze his foe with the Ice Blast, but if he hits the frozen foe a second time, he will become frozen and the foe will thaw out. 'Stats' *Life: 1250 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 125 *Defence: 125 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} + + + || }} 'Fatalities' |Close| }} ] |Close| }} 'Palette Gallery' OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal1.png|SUB-ZERO_Original OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal2.png|SUB-ZERO_02 OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal3.png|SUB-ZERO_03 OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal4.png|SUB-ZERO_04 OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal5.png|SUB-ZERO_05 OmegaPsychoSubZeroPal6.png|SUB-ZERO_06 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"I am not a ninja. I am LIN-KUEI!. Scorpion was a ninja!"'' *''"Frosty!"'' *''"Be stealthful as the night, and deadly as the dawn."'' *''"I would kill you. But that is not my purpose here."'' *''"Nothing breaks harder than ice!"'' *''"Grandmaster, in honor of the Lin Kuei, I'll bring you the sacred Map of Elements."'' *''"Quan Chi told me that my soul was tainted with evil... is that can be true?"'' Soul Ninja MK II This version of Sub-Zero uses the sprites from the Mortal Kombat II game and uses the same moves and specials. In terms of game play, he is accurate to how he would behave in the original game being a challenging opponent with quite an advance A.I. Unlike the original MKII version of Sub-Zero, there have been some edits to this version such as custom intro's, dodge ability and a special combo attack. As well as this, Sub-Zero is capable of performing his own fatalities and on set stages perform stage fatalities. 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} || }} || }} ] || }} 'Fatalities' |Close| }} ] |Jump Distance| }} + (Part 1) + (Part 2)|Jump Distance (Part 1) Close (Part 2)| }} |Jump Distance| }} |Close| }} |Close| }} ]+ |Close| }} 'Other Finishing Moves' |Jump Distance| }} |Jump Distance| }} ) ]+ || }} Binho's Sub-Zero Binho, a famous M.U.G.E.N creator who makes hand-made MK characters, has also made a Sub-Zero. Two in fact, one is an old version and another is a new version. Differences/Similarities Some differences between old and new is that Older Sub-Zero has a darker palette, while the newer sub-zero has a brighter palette. The older version also lacks facial features, being shady and lacks eye expressions. The newer sub Zero shares and improves upon the moves used by its predecessor and is now more like Binho's other creations: Reptile and Scorpion. The new Sub-Zero also has a very tough A.I. R@ce 45's Edit Along with Bihno's Scorpion, R@ce 45 also edited his Sub-Zero. He made him a 6-button character and added more hypers and specials. This version is offline. Videos File:Mugen_MK2_Sub-zero_(Me)_vs._MK2_Smoke File:Leader_Tournament_Match_4._End_of_Round_1 Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 1 Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ninjas Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Chinese Characters Category:Ice Element Users Category:Knife and Dagger Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Edited Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists